young and hopeless
by silver moon droplet
Summary: ¤ » for nohime : twilight gang :  forgive me pence for I have sinned.


He had shot her, he had shot her. He wasn't supposed to shoot her, but she just ripped the gun from his grip and he pulled the trigger. Her blood was splattered everywhere, on his hands, on the floor, on the walls because he didn't stop at one but two more had to follow. He couldn't help himself her blood was just too pretty, her screaming was just music to his ears. He was a monster, he had killed his best friend – his love and he was _laughing_ of all things. Shaking, but still laughing, he walked out, he need to think about this logically.

Obviously, this was his way of dealing with the fact that he had killed Olette, cold hard murder. As he walked down the street he felt people staring at him, did they know? Of course not, nobody could know – not yet at least, but he would just tell them it was an accident. That was likely, not. It sounded a lot better then "I killed her, then laughed about it."

He needed to talk someone before he shot his brains out, the gun in his pocket felt heavier and heavier with each step. Why didn't he just shoot his brains out, that way they could be like Romeo and Juliet – only Romeo didn't shoot Juliet. No, because he loved Juliet too much, he would never tried to kill himself in front of her, only Roxas would do that. Roxas should have waited, waited – that way it would be his body in his living room instead of hers.

He knocks on Hayner's door, he knows it's a bad idea – but he also knows it has to be Hayner first. Hayner opens the door, and he isn't happy – he mumbles something about having a girl over ( he thinks her name is Selphie or something.) How he was just working his moves, so now was a bad time, he doesn't notice that blood on Roxas's hands. He doesn't notice that Roxas is sweaty, out of breath and a little twitchy and Roxas is thankful that Selphie is there. Demanding that Hayner come back, so he shuts the door – and Roxas moves on.

Roxas can't breath, after all he did just commit murder, he looks over his shoulder waiting for the cops to come get him, but they're never there. He wants to cry, because he was stupid, stupid – and he wants to take it back, more then anything he wants to rewind. He quickens his pace, almost slamming into Pence's door, but he stopped at the last minute. He knocked on Pence's door urgently with his elbow, because he doesn't want to get blood on the white door. Even if it's already dried, he waits and waits – and eventually Pence comes sea salt ice-cream in hand. He takes one look at Roxas and nods, motioning him to come in – Roxas doesn't hesitate, following his good friend.

Under normal circumstances, Pence and Roxas would have watched television and ate ice cream until the got sick. These weren't normal circumstances, Roxas came to talk and Pence knew that – yet he couldn't help but offer Roxas a bar anyhow. Roxas shook his head solemnly which worried Pence, there wasn't a person in Twilight Town that could deny the pleasures of sea-salt ice cream. They both sat quietly, Pence waiting for Roxas and Roxas thinking where to start.

"Forgive me Pence for I have sinned."

Pence smiled, Hayner and Roxas always joked that he would be the one to become a priest. "What did you do?"

"I'd killed…someone." Roxas flinched as the words left his mouth, but Pence just sat there calmly. Pence nodded finally, Hayner would have freaked out bust out some crazy plan to get him out of there. Olette would have cried, and cried – just like she did before he killed her. He was a fucking monster, but Roxas went on explaining everything from head to toe – and Pence just took it all in, his best friend was dead and Roxas had killed her.

"What should I do?" he choked.

"You could spend the rest of your life in prison, or you could just killed yourself."

Pence was blunt, always, there were no easy ways out in life – and Pence laid them out. So Roxas pulled the gun out, placing it on the table, and it just like they sang in the song.

"Best friends means you pull the trigger."

Bang. Bang. Bang.

Click – bang.

Best friends die together – those are the ones that last forever.


End file.
